This invention relates to a movable automatic cutting device which is used for cutting thickly grown branches of trees such as those of mulberry or canes of corns commonly called cornstalks, (hereinafter generally referred to simply as "branches or canes").
As the cutting devices of this kind, those having circular saws or reciprocating knives such as mowers are already known. These prior art machines are very useful for cutting thin branches and standing grasses, however, when they are used for cutting thick branches such as those of a mulberry tree or thick cornstalks, the cut sections are cracked or the bark is peeled off. Further, when the branches or canes are cut with circular saws, the cut sections become rough and the regerminating function of live branches are seriously hindered, therefore in such occasion, the cutting device leaving smooth cut sections are required.